The invention relates to a method for the preparation of samples for an analyzer and to a sample preparation station therefor.
For the adsorption and/or sorption of analytes, it is known to use cartridges with packings located therein, through which respective sample material is induced to flow, in order to analyze the analytes qualitatively and/or quantitatively later by means of a respective analyzer, for example by means of a liquid or gas chromatograph. However, this requires complicated manual handling.
DE 102 19 790 C1 discloses a handling device for samples for an analyzer, the handling device comprising a gripper which is movable along three axes perpendicular to one another and by means of which different samplers, such as, for example, different syringes and also sample tubes equipped with transporting heads, can be handled.